


Dark

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Drabble, Fantasy, Gods, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Kudos: 1





	Dark

Light.

Sound.

The darkness of the night didn't hide them as she watched from the planet's surface with furrowed brows. This form she had now was human enough, but she could shift it into another easily enough. It was just that she preferred not to scare the inhabitants when she encountered them.

She stretched her six wings and silently pondered whether to intervene.

It would depend on whether they showed signs of being hostile - she would deal with them directly then. If they had left their home planet, then that would mean they threw aside the protection of their planet's god.

A column of blue light burst from the center of their ships, and her fingers curled into a fist almost against her will.

Then the surrounding trees crumpled up and collapsed. They seemed to melt into a liquid, flowed towards the invaders' ships, and were absorbed silently.

Burning white plasma that was almost too hot to control lit up her hand and formed the shape of a blade. Right, she shouldn't have gave them the chance, she thought with a frown as she flapped all of her wings.

In that case...

Under her command, the nearest ship, forty miles away, was swallowed by light.


End file.
